


Too Good to Be True

by amtrak12



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but it's still angsty, but they're together and it's fine, cause... yatesbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby struggles to accept Erin's staying this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Abby Yates problem lately and someone needs to take her away from me D:

Abby can't get used to this. To Erin being around, sure, of course. Working with Erin, joking with her, debating with her -- that is all so familiar and easy, it scares her a bit (only a bit). But this other stuff....

Hands fussing and intertwining. Standing so close the world blurs out of focus as their lips lean in to meet. Kissing. Touching. Pressing up against each other on the couch, in bed, when they're just walking down the street together, for no reason other than to be close.

It's so strange -- it's amazing, but so, so strange. They didn't _do_ this: date, kiss, be romantically involved. Abby didn't think they would ever do this, and then Erin came back. They saved the city. Erin stayed. And she started smiling at Abby just a little bit differently. She leaned closer when they talked. Sought her out alone more and more often, until she shakily admitted her feelings one night in a way that felt less like a confession to Abby and more like a prayer being answered: a deep and long harbored wish coming true.

Which is what made this so terrifying.

Because wishes like that don't come true without a high cost. You want the slayer back, you have to rip her from heaven. You want money, your most beloved family member dies and leaves it to you in their will.

You want to publish your discoveries for the world to see, you lose Erin.

So, what's the cost this time? Because this --

The tilt of her head when Jennifer Lynch swings by to hand out more heavily (heavily) veiled praise. The press of her lips and sparkle in her eye when they finally discover the trick to training Kevin on answering the phone (Skittles, who knew). The gasp and widening of her eyes after Holtz unveils another of her brilliant improvements to their equipment; the mouthed 'wow' over her shoulder towards Abby. The ease with which she talks to Patty, never once slipping behind those false fronts Abby always cringed at; the glow she has after one of their outings or dance breaks. The fire in her voice, the determination in her actions every time they face off with a ghost. Those godawful, beautiful, throat-squeezing stars in her eyes each time they're alone or when Abby takes her hand or sometimes when she simply says 'hey' --

\-- is all too good to be true without payment, without repercussions. Having Erin around like this, being with her, is a monkey's paw wish if Abby ever saw one. So, again, what will be the cost this time?

\----------------------------

_"I'm not leaving again."_

_"I know."_

_She doesn't._

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amtrak12


End file.
